RP: Claiming the Aegean Coast II
The attempt to claim land on the Aegean coast, directly next to Kratos(controlled by XxGodZerxesxX). Everything said here was said in Greek but is translated for the readers. Thracian Rebellion Paramonos Anthis is standing on the coast, with many army members around the perimeter. "Everyone get ready, there could be some more Thracians around." Paramonos shouts to his army as he guides builders to the spot in whom begin building. "This will be a great shipyard village." Paramonos claims. In a forest to the far west of the coast, some surviving Thracians have built huts and are camping. In some of the other forests, there is other Thracians camped. Some soldiers sitting down on tree stumps make plans on rebellions...they want their land back. Istros, the leader of the surviving Thracians, is a muscular red haired man with a long beard and a scar on his face. He clutches his iron lance tightly and stabs it to the ground in anger. "Damn those Greek dogs! I will avenge King Scoris' death!" He yells. Having his lunch, he tears meat off of a turkey leg in anger. He eats it all without wiping his face, leaving turkey skin in the corners of his mouth. He then savagely gulps down a goblet of wine, but not enough to make him drunk, spilling wine down his neck and into his shirt. After finishing their lunch, they huddle around, sitting on tree stumps and making plans on when and how they should attack the Kratos soldiers. The soldiers with Istros are not only survivors of what is now Kastro but are from other Thracian villages as well. With him, Istros has horsemen, scouts, skirmishers, peltasts, and swordsmen. Out of no where, the Thracians are ambushed by Calavary, Archers, Spearmen, and heavy equipped warriors with warhammers and steel armor. Paramonos is aware of the attack, and is slowly moving his soldiers to reenforce. Thracians from another camp were watching and they immediately rush to their help, charging into battle against them. Peltasts, spearmen, archers, and horsemene clash at the Kratos soldiers, attacking them. Istros gets on his black horse and puts on his helmet, then picks up his crescent shaped shield. He is wearing a breastplate, gauntlets, and boots. Istros and his men stand their ground and take cover in case they are shot with arrows, while the other Thracians attack. Realizing the new soldiers, paramonos gets his soldiers there at maximum pace and they easily join the battle, unfatigued. Istros raises his lance and his men skirmishers, peltasts, and swordsmen clash into battle against Paramonos and his men. Istros strides towards Paramonos and meets him face to face, in combat, and on horseback. Paramonos stops in his tracks, he pulls his shield, throwing it at the knee of Istros' horse, causing the horse fall and as it falls, Paramonos tramples Istros and keeps going into battle. Soldiers begin to pick up on the momentum of what happen and charge strongly into the Thracian lines. Istros gets up, he has a black eye and his face is bloody. Angrily, he charges to Paramonos and slashes him with his iron lance. Thracian soldiers clash with the Kratos soldiers, bodies fall on the ground. Paramonos falls, as he stands, he grabs the axe on the side of his waist and with his magnificent strength, lifts and throws the gigantic axe into Istros body. Kratos archers begin to fire flaming arrows. Istros stumbles, the axe busted off part of his breastplate and tore away some of his chain mail, leaving a weak spot on him. Istros gets up and stabs Paramonos in the shoulder with his lance. Paramonos, on his knee grabs the lance and using his overwelming strength, punched him in the weak spot of armor. Kratos soldiers begin allowing Beserkers to run out into the Thrace soldier lines. Istros is bruised by Paramonos fist and he falls to his knees and picks up a gladius from a fallen Roman soldier. He then gets close to Paramonos, kicks him in the shin, and stabs him in the arm with the gladius. Paramonos picks his Gladius up, and prepares a strike but as he does, a Kratos calavary comes in and with a war axe, slices Istros' neck. Istros is sent sprawling to the ground, gagging up blood and choking. He closes his eyes and dies. Blood leaks from a scar on his throat. With their leader dead, the Thracians fight more violently, mowing through lines of Greek spearmen and archers. Thracian spearmen stab cavalry, knocking them off their horses. Kratos soldiers begin fleeing, as they flee it is unknown what they are attempting to pull off. As they flee, they run behind a huge line of archers in which every single last of them have a bow with flaming tip. They begin letting loose upon the Thracians, setting hell to the coastal battleground. Thracians are shot with flaming arrows and burned, the ground is set on fire. Thracian Cavalrymen charge through the battlefield, slashing off archers heads with their long, iron lances. As archers continue the long, light and show arrow attack, a catapult is put into motion as soldiers begin once again going at the Thracians, this time at full speed and full force. The flame arrows were only an excuse for a rest, but did some damage. Thracian spearmen and cavalry kill many Kratos soldiers, broken shields and weapons are scattered across the battlefield, along with corpses of both Kratos soldiers and Thracians. Out of the blue, Thracians come from the forest nearby and begin attacking the other Thracians. They were Thracians from Kastro in which were attempting to stop the other Thracians. Lines of Thracians are mowed through, but the back lines of them fight furiously and slash through the enemy Thracians. Just in the nick of time, something never used by the Kratos men is afoot. Chariots race from the paths, flanking the Thracians from behind. Tramppling and Slashing as they do. As this happens, the battle ends. The Thracians going down with defeat. "We fought! Long and hard for this land! and we will continue our conquest for greatness! We spill the blood of whom attacks! Protect our allies from those who hurt them! Shall we, not have anyone step in our way! I, your general, admiral, Paramonos Antist will stand by your side! and fight with you, win with you, lose with you, and die.. with you!!!" Paramonos says to his troops as they rally up, and begin walking back. The new land will now be.. Foveró. The End. Category:Role-Play Category:Pages Added by DaggerfallZ Category:Finished RP's